


Picture Perfect

by CaptainBlood



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Bonding, Friendship, Gift Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Two Shot, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBlood/pseuds/CaptainBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vacationing in Ibiza was a rare treat for Robert Lewandowski.</p>
<p>Between his busy schedule and hectic social life it's nearly impossible for him to get away from his every day life, but thanks to his lifelong friend Anna the two embark on a getaway to the beautiful island of Ibiza. There Robert discovers a flash drive on the sandy coastline and after a little prying he finds evidence of the owner, a man named Mats Hummels who is more than willing to thank Robert for the effort it took to return the small device that housed the photos of his travels. </p>
<p>Request/Prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananasplit86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananasplit86/gifts).



> Hi everyone! 
> 
> This fic is unfinished, there will be one more chapter after this and that's all but I hope you enjoy the first part!
> 
> This is for the lovely Bananasplit86 who provided me with the prompt, "I found your USB stick and it's full of your holiday photos", along with the pairing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: not beta read!

Vacationing in Ibiza was a rare treat for Robert Lewandowski.

Having a schedule as hectic as he did it was rare for him to even have time to himself. So when his good friend Anna invited him to a beach house on one of the world's most gorgeous islands he jumped at the chance. Clearing his schedule for a week had been a difficult task in itself for the famous model but it hadn't proved to be impossible. 

Several phone calls rescheduling appointments and shoots later, and he was on the sunny coast line of the Mediterranean Sea. The white sandy beaches and brilliant blue waters seemed ever more inviting the more he and Anna explored them. She insisted on spending every day beach front and that was something Robert would eagerly agree too.

"This is perfect," he purred as he plopped down on his beach towel, a beer in his hand as he faced his companion. Anna smiled and nodded her head as she reached for a bottle of water, "tell me about it. I've been looking forward to this since I booked our flight."

"Thank you for that by the way, I know you're busy with fitness studio but it means the world to me." Robert said with a smile as he thanked his best friend. She grinned in return.

"Don't even mention it, you work too hard! You deserve a break every now and again," the brunette haired woman commented as she dug her toes in the sand. "Besides, I needed this too." 

"Yeah I guess you're right about that one." Robert affirmed as he peeled his shirt off before using it as a pillow while he relaxed onto the stretched out towel. "How am I looking? I've been following that routine and diet you gave me and so far I only have positive things to say about it." He giggled when Anna pressed her sunglasses up on her head, her eyes squinting as she looked him over.

"You're looking good, I think you need to work on your biceps a little more but your abs look perfect. Good job, I'm proud of you!" She expressed with a giggle as she shielded her eyes from the sun once again.

"It's good for business, let me tell you. Ever since I decided to bulk up a bit I've been getting twice as many requests. Biceps...I'll have to have you show me some new exercises then. I've been working my ass off on those but they aren't changing as much as I'd like." Robert stated as he felt around for his drink, instead of feeling the cold glass bottle his hands grazed over a warm piece of plastic.

Picking the item up he brought it close to his face in order to examine it. 

"I found some buried treasure," he added as he waved the USB drive around in the air. Anna let out a chuckle.

"Oh, you did now? Wonder what's on it," she sighed as she stretched out her limbs. "It's getting late, don't you think? I'm exhausted from going water skiing yesterday so I think I'm going to go ahead and head back to the house."

"Good idea, I'm still sore myself. I could use a warm bath in that jacuzzi tub and sleep certainly sounds nice." Robert decided as he sat up, USB drive still in his hand while he helped his companion gather up their things. The pair of them kissing the white sand goodbye in favor of their lavish, rented two story beach house.

"I'm gonna be nosy and check this flash drive, you wanna see what's on here?" Robert said with a laugh as he plopped down at the computer that was stationed in a corner of the living room, his friend giggled.

"Sure," she agreed as she leaned down, her head tucked on Robert's shoulder while the latter inserted the flash drive. After several moments the uploading had completed and Robert clicked onto the file.

The first round of images were all photos of different places, ones Robert didn't exactly recognize. The next few that popped up where of places in Germany the two Polish friends remembered being important landmarks, but still none of them bared the owners face. 

"Bummer, I was hoping we could find out who this belonged too." Robert commented as he prepared to exit out of the tab, Anna reached out and stopped him.

"Wait, look there's another file so just click on that one." She reasoned as she pointed to said folder that had just popped up in the top right hand corner. Robert complied, placing the cursor over the digital file he double clicked it, forcing it to pop up. 

Images of Ibiza quickly came into view. The sun, the coastline, the sky line, a few night clubs and several other irrelevant things. But in the same folder was another file that seemed to have pictures of people in it, Robert immediately clicked on it.

"Aha, found him," he stated with pride as he clicked on a photo of who he assumed owned the USB drive. The man appeared to be rather tall, his hair was styled into a dark colored pompadour, and his dark eyes seemed vibrant due to the sun's rays. The next set of photos was of him lounging on the beach, his chest chiseled to mere perfection- something Robert inwardly groaned about- and his toned arms were propped up behind his head. A devilish smile on his face.

"Oh, he's cute, Lewy!" Anna teased as she pinched her best friend's tinted cheeks, he scowled in response. 

"Shut up, Anna!" He growled with a laugh as he pushed her hand away and continued to scan through the photos. But she was right. The man in the pictures was incredibly good looking and if Robert had been a straight man he would have been overwhelmingly jealous. Instead, he found himself marveling over the seemingly flawless human being that was being displayed. 

"Look, the file is saved under his name! Mats Hummels, there you go! Now you can return this to Mr. Good Looking," she chided as she wrapped her arms around her friend's neck and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "You should look him up on Facebook! If you find him you can let him know you have it and see if he is still in Ibiza so you can return it."

"It's a flash drive, Anna. He probably doesn't care enough to go through all of that," Robert scoffed, though he still wound up pulling up the social media page anyway. He felt her smirk into the crook of his neck, something he rolled his eyes at. "Are you ever going to stop being so clingy?" He asked with a laugh as he turned a bit to look at her.

"Probably not, whenever you find yourself a nice man he's going to have to deal with me being attached to your hip, too. You've been my best friend since childhood, that's not going to change anytime soon. I'm afraid you're stuck with me." She chimed with a light chuckle as her male companion smiled and resumed his Facebook search.

"Found him," Robert stated for the second time as he clicked on a profile photo that was definitely the same man from in the photos. "Damn, you're right. He is really good looking," he cursed as he hovered over the message button. "What do I even say?" 

"Here, let me do it." Anna exclaimed as she let her grip go and instead plopped herself down in his lap, making herself comfortable before getting to work on the message. Robert carefully watched over her shoulder, making sure she didn't say anything embarrassing in his stead.

**Hello,**

**I know you don't know me from Adam, but my names Robert Lewandowski and I think I found your flash drive down at the beach here in Ibiza. I know it's probably not significant to you but I went through the photos in order to find who owned this, sorry if that makes you uncomfortable; I just didn't want someone missing out on all the photos they took.**

**Anyway, if you're still here would you like to meet up somewhere and get it from me? I wouldn't mind in the slightest and I'm sure you would probably like it back.**

**Have a great day.**

"Sound good to you?" Anna asked as she flicked the mouse so the cursor hovered over the send button, Robert nodded his head in confirmation- watching as the message popped up and was marked as sent.

"All right well it's bath time for me," Robert chuckled as he logged out of his social media page, half not expecting an answer, half realizing he would get a notification on his phone if he did. Anna frowned before hopping off of his lap, she shot the model a quizzical look.

"What?" He inquired with a raise of his eyebrow, all to familiar with the woman's facial expression, he knew when she wanted something or when something was on her mind. 

"You're sunburned," she finally chimed as she spun on her heel and walked towards her bedroom in the house; leaving Robert standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

"Are you kidding me? That's all?" He yelled with a huff of air as the bedroom door slammed shut with loud thud. Rolling his eyes at this best friend's antics he gathered his bag from the day and ascended the spiral staircase that lead to his room. Sighing he slipped the blinds closed and turned on a small lamp before pulling his swim trunks off and grabbing a bath towel he had laid out on a couch. 

Stumbling into the dimly bathroom, he felt around for the light switch before glancing at himself in the mirror. Anna had been right when she had said he was sun burned, but he figured that much was plausible. Four days in the sun would do that to a person, no matter how much sunscreen one applied. 

After turning the water in the tub on he spared another glance in the mirror, his eyes self consciously raking over his body as he critiqued all the things he didn't like. Anna had also been right about his arms he noted as he poked at the flesh that could use toning, he frowned.

_Am I ever going to be completely happy with the way I look?_

He thought to himself as he trailed a hand up and down his abs, taking note of how much better they felt now that he had been following Anna's instructions like law. It wasn't like he wanted to be huge, or unnatural looking, but he just never seemed to find a balance that was right for him which was something that he would swear would irritate him until the day he died.

 _Note to self, if that guys responds and wants to meet up, ask him about his workout routine. Maybe some of his inner God will rub off on me._

Realizing his tub was full he tore his eyes away from himself and slipped into the warm water, his hand turning on the jets as he sighed contently, his head rolling back onto the cool exterior. 

After a decent amount of time spent soaking, Robert finally emerged from the now cooling water and slid a towel around his hips. Being too exhausted to style his hair he stumbled forward into his bedroom, where he slipped a pair of boxers on before collapsing into his bed. It was then he checked his phone, a noise of surprise coming out of his throat when he saw he had a new notification on Facebook Messenger. 

It was a reply from the man named Mats Hummels.

**Oh hey!**

**Wow, thank you so much! I don't think many people would've worried about it but it means a lot to me that you'd go out of your way to look for the owner. That USB drive has all of of my vacation photos on it from the last year and I delete them off of my camera so you're literally an angel.**

**You're not creeping me out at all, and actually, thanks for invading my 'privacy' because otherwise I wouldn't have the chance to get this back. I'm still in Ibiza and will be for two more days so I would love to meet up with you and get that back. :)**

**Tomorrow my friends and I have a rented boat that we were going to take out on the water. Go fishing, swimming, and the like. Why don't you and whoever you're with come along if you're not busy? We wouldn't mind the company, and besides, I think I owe you a beer my man.**

**Thanks again!**

Robert felt his cheeks heat up for the second time that day as he re-read the message over and over again. Propping himself up on his elbows he yelled out for his house mate, who emerged behind his door a few moments later. Pajamas wrapped snugly around her as she groaned, "what? I'm trying to sleep." 

"That Mats guy offered to take us out on the water tomorrow on a boat he and his friends rented. You wanna go or do you think it sounds a bit sketchy?" He asked with a yawn as he turned the lamp beside him off, leaving only the light from his phone on. Even in the darkness he could see the small woman shrug. 

"We can go, sure beats my grand ole idea of sitting on the beach again all day." She remarked as she leaned against the door way.

"What should I say back?" Robert asked as he bit his lips, knowing he sounded like an idiot because he felt like he couldn't speak for himself for some odd reason or another. Anna sighed before crawling into the bed, taking his phone from him as she typed out an answer and hit reply before Robert could even check it over.

**Oh, it's no big deal! Glad I could help. I would be upset myself if I lost all my vacation photos so I'm glad everything worked out. Thanks for not biting my head off about going through them, I had only the best intentions. XD**

**I'm with my sister Anna but we'd love to come out, it sounds like a lot of fun so thank you very much for the extended invitation. Where and when should we meet up with you?**

"You make everything look so easy," he moaned as he fell back into his pillow, locking his phone and handing it back to her. "Sister though?" 

"Well yes, you're basically my brother and if I said anything other than that he may think I'm your girlfriend or something," she paused while the two shared an awkward laugh. "And besides, he's really cute Robert. Maybe you guys hit it off and you find yourself a super attractive boyfriend. I mean, come on, this has got to be fate calling." 

"Anna, in all reality the guy's probably as straight as they come and I also don't know the first thing about the man. Yes, he's devilishly good looking but there's a lot more to things than how someone looks." He scolded as he buried his face into his pillow, finding it incredibly hard to fight sleep.

"He sounded interested enough to me, inviting a stranger onto your boat isn't something you do unless you're a creep or interested in them." She noted as she laid down as well, Robert learned not to question it considering they had thousands of sleepovers before. 

"He's just being polite, I'm sure," he tried to rationalize and downplay it as his eye lids began to slip shut. The woman next to him grunted.

"Yeah right, you thank a stranger with reward money or a good ole fashioned thank you. I'm telling you, Robert, I think the guy may be interested. I mean I just have a feeling about it, you know?" She stopped when Robert made a noise of recognition. "Oh, he said to meet him at PuerTo Deportivo de SANTA EULALIA, that's where the boat is at anyway. He said to be there by nine in the morning. Sound good to you?" 

No response was given which signaled to her that her companion had already fallen asleep, something she rolled her eyes at. Setting the alarm clock on the bedside table, she ditched the idea of going back to her room and instead sent the strange man a reply before falling into a deep sleep.

**Great, can't wait to meet you! :)**


End file.
